


Грани судьбы: Обретённый

by KimKanejae



Series: Грани судьбы [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Чонун и не подозревает, что, потерявшись в ярком лабиринте приветливого леса, обретёт своё счастье.





	Грани судьбы: Обретённый

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2018.

Чонун никогда не жалуется на свою работу: тихий офис, доброжелательные коллеги и разумный, в меру строгий начальник. Одним словом, ему повезло найти такую работу, и он правда получает от неё удовольствие.

Но только не сегодня.

Рёук — лучший друг и коллега — приболел, и ехать на встречу с новыми, ужасно занудными заказчиками приходится именно Чонуну. Ему тяжело даются подобные переговоры, но кроме него никто не может: начальник даёт остальным какое-то специальное задание, которое к завтрашнему дню должно быть готово.

Но встреча проходит лучше, чем Чонун ожидал, и по возвращению в офис он помогает коллегам, чтобы те наверняка успели.

И всё бы ничего: начальник хвалит его за успешную сделку, и он даже не задерживается на работе — однако вечером его настроение портится. Когда он выходит на несколько остановок раньше, чтобы дойти до дома через парк, начинается гроза.

Нет, ему нравится гулять под дождём, но не когда тот льёт стеной, а ветер хочет сбить с ног. Он идёт по выложенной брусчаткой дорожке, стараясь идти ближе к деревьям — под ними дождь слабее, — и замечает сбоку от себя зелёную арку из растений, переходящую в тоннель. Тогда он решает переждать ливень под ней.

Чонун бежит по газону, едва не поскальзывается, но вовремя хватается за ствол дерева.

В итоге он прячется под аркой, отряхивает пиджак от капель и поправляет растрёпанные в разные стороны волосы. Глядя на затянутое почти чёрными тучами небо, он понимает, что это надолго.

Вдруг сквозь гром и шум дождя до его слуха доносится тихая мелодия, и Чонун не понимает, кому может прийти в голову идея играть на фортепиано посреди парка? Да ещё и в такую погоду. В том, что это не запись, он уверен, ведь в детстве занимался музыкой.

Ему любопытно, и он раздумывает лишь несколько минут, прежде чем пойти на звук вглубь тоннеля. С каждым его шагом она становится громче, и Чонуну начинает казаться, что вдобавок он слышит безумно красивый — медовый — голос.

Он не сразу замечает, что идёт уже по осеннему лесу. Чонуну даже хочется назвать его сказочным: небо без единого облачка, под ногами яркая листва всех оттенков от жёлтого до красного, сбоку от него скачет пятнистый олень, а по веткам прыгают белки.

Приятная, мелодичная песня, что ласкает слух, приводит Чонуна к небольшой поляне, посреди которой стоит аккуратный деревянный дом. И стоит ему ступить на траву, как музыка прекращается, а спустя мгновение на крыльце появляется парень в красном домашнем свитере и смотрит на Чонуна с изумлением.

Чонун думает, что это он тут должен удивляться, ведь всего минут десять назад он стоял под ливнем весенним вечером, а теперь вокруг него осенний день в ясную погоду.

— Ко мне просто давно никто не заходил, вот я и ошарашен немного, — говорит незнакомец и тут же извиняется. — Ты прости, что лезу в твою голову. Оно само как-то получилось. Я Чо Кюхён, не хочешь зайти?

Рассудительность подсказывает быть осторожным и не рисковать, а любопытство — согласиться и заглянуть в гости. И Чонун не знает, что из этого выбрать.

— Ты не бойся, я не буду тебя пытать, — спокойным тоном произносит Кюхён и ухмыляется. — Или ты хочешь остаться в этом лесу один, Ким Чонун? У меня здесь и голодные рыси есть.

— Вот успокоил так успокоил, спасибо, — наконец выдавливает из себя Чонун. — Ты мысли читаешь или что-то в этом роде?

— А ты как-то скучно реагируешь на подобное, — обиженно надув щёки, словно ребёнок, бросает Кюхён и удаляется обратно в дом, не дожидаясь решения Чонуна. Но дверь оставляет открытой.

Кюхён не кажется опасным, да и любопытство всё же перевешивает, поэтому Чонун поднимается по ступеням и заходит вслед за ним.

Внутри всё удобно обставлено, и в целом уютно: посреди комнаты стоит белое фортепиано, книжный шкаф и кресло расположены у окна, рядом с ними — невысокий столик, диван и торшер. Дальше виднеется проход на кухню, а лестница по правую сторону ведёт на второй этаж.

— Забыл сказать, — произносит Кюхён, оборачиваясь к нему, — добро пожаловать в мир магии.

И улыбается так лучезарно, что напоминает Чонуну яркое и тёплое солнце.

— Спасибо, конечно, — Кюхён неловко чешет кончик носа, — но я не похож на солнце.

— Ты всегда чужие мысли читаешь? — у Чонуна даже не получается говорить с ним строгим тоном. — Это неприлично, ты знаешь?

— Ничего не могу с этим поделать, я слишком любознательный, — он пожимает плечами и садится за фортепиано. Он продолжает играть с того места, на котором остановился, и начинает петь.

То, что Чонун слышал по пути сюда — лишь малая часть того, что вытворяет Кюхён сейчас. От его голоса тело покрывается мурашками, и Чонуну даже кажется, что Кюхён способен своим пением вывернуть всю его душу наизнанку, а он даже и не заметит этого.

И он не сразу понимает, что подпевает ему.

— А мы отлично гармонируем, — замечает Кюхён, доиграв мелодию. — Может, будешь приходить ко мне иногда?

— Я даже не знаю, где я и как здесь оказался, — говорит Чонун, присаживаясь на диван. — Не хочешь просветить меня?

— Давай я лучше покажу? — предлагает мужчина и сразу поясняет: — Я телепат, и могу не только слышать, что думают другие, но и передавать свои мысли.

И стоит Чонуну кивнуть, как в его голову тут же врывается рой информации от Кюхёна, и в первый момент он даже теряется в ней. Но довольно быстро разобравшись, что к чему, узнает всё, что его интересовало: и где он, и как ему вернуться домой, и кто такой Кюхён, и даже то, что он, видимо, видеть не должен был.

— Ты теперь будешь чаще в мой мир заходить, — Чонун сам не понимает, почему улыбается от этого знания, но ничего не может с этим поделать.

— Меня вполне устраивает мой мир, — отнекивается Кюхён, крутясь на стуле в разные стороны.

— Но ты будешь заглядывать ко мне, — настаивает Чонун.

— Тебе не говорили, что ты невыносимый? — Кюхён вздыхает, встаёт и подходит ближе.

— Ты знаешь, что я тебе хён, если переводить на человеческий возраст, но всё равно ведёшь себя так.

— Хорошо, я буду заходить к тебе, но это не отменяет того факта, что ты зануда, Чонун-хён, — закатывая глаза, но улыбаясь, произносит Кюхён. — Так лучше?

— Совсем другое дело, — соглашается Чонун и предлагает просто _поговорить_ , без всяких обменов мыслями и других уловок.

К его удивлению, Кюхён совсем не против.

Он вообще никак не ожидал, что сможет так легко подружиться с человеком, которого видит впервые в жизни, да ещё и при таких обстоятельствах.

Но следующие три месяца пролетают для Чонуна слишком быстро: всё свободное время он проводит с Кюхёном и даже знакомит его с Рёуком. О чём потом жалеет, потому что эти двое слишком быстро находят общий язык и теперь шутят над ним вдвоём.

А Кюхён, в свою очередь, знакомит его с Чонсу, и Чонуну это кажется чем-то очень важным и личным. Хотя бы потому, что тот верховный маг. И ещё он занимает большую часть в жизни Кюхёна, и Чонун правда рад, что тот делится с ним подобным.

За это время грань в отношениях между ними почти стирается. Чонун в этот момент благодарит способность Кюхёна, потому что ему не нужно говорить о своих чувствах и переживаниях вслух. Кюхён вообще его хорошо понимает, и иногда он думает, что просто не заслуживает такого человека рядом с собой.

За что потом получает слабые подзатыльники, потому что _хён, хватит думать всякие глупости, ты лучше, чем ты считаешь_.

Когда ему что-то подобное говорит Рёук, Чонун не верит, хоть тот и его лучший друг. Но стоит Кюхёну сказать что-то такое — Чонун сразу перестаёт загоняться и успокаивается.

Но это происходит снова, и Кюхён решается на серьёзный шаг.

Во-первых, он отдаёт ему свой артефакт — старинный ключ на цепочке, говоря, что так ему будет спокойнее и за самого Чонуна, и за амулет тоже.

И на деле Чонун знает, что маги доверяют свои артефакты только тем, кто им действительно дорог и небезразличен.

А во-вторых, предлагает то, чего Чонун никак не ожидал.

— Хён, давай я к тебе перееду? — произносит он, когда Чонун в который раз повторяет, что он обычный человек, а Кюхёну нужен кто-то его же уровня.

Чонун неверяще смотрит в ответ — ему кажется, что он ослышался, но Кюхён отрицательно качает головой и повторяет свои же слова.

— Я не шучу, — серьёзным тоном говорит он, крепко обнимая Чонуна. — Будем навещать мой лес и следить там за порядком, но жить будем у тебя. Я знаю, что ты не против, но хочу услышать это от тебя.

И он прав — Чонун совсем не против, ему нравится эта идея, и этим предложением Кюхён развеивает все его сомнения.

— Когда будем перевозить твои вещи? — вместо ответа спрашивает Чонун. — Фортепиано твоё заберём или новое купим?

— Попрошу Чонсу-хёна его перенести прямо в твою гостиную. А остальное попросим Рёука перевезти на машине? — улыбаясь, произносит Кюхён. И, когда Чонун кивает, вдруг предлагает открыть свой бизнес во Внешнем мире. — Хочешь своё кафе?

— Только если мы украсим его неоновыми вывесками, — соглашается Чонун, чувствуя безграничное счастье от одной только мысли, что теперь они с Кюхёном всегда будут рядом.

А через несколько дней, как они и хотели, Чонсу переносит им фортепиано и говорит, чтобы они не забывали про лес.

С оставшимися вещами им помогает Рёук.

Они уже перетаскивают большую часть, когда Рёук говорит, что остальное принесёт сам, но почему-то задерживается.

— Рёук-а, ты где потерялся? — зовёт его Чонун, выходя на улицу, и замирает.

Рядом с Рёуком стоит очень высокий парень, что-то говорит ему, а потом притягивает к себе и обнимает. Интересно, Рёук ничего не хочет объяснить Чонуну?

Он решает не прерывать их, но вместо него это делает спустившийся за ними двумя Кюхён.

— Чжоу Ми! Ты чего это здесь делаешь? — кричит он и тащит Чонуна за руку к Рёуку и Чжоу Ми.

— Кюхён-а? — удивлённым тоном произносит Чжоу Ми, отстраняясь от Рёука.

— Расскажите нам, как так получилось, что лучший друг моего парня обнимается с моим другом? — просит Кюхён, поднимая бровь. — Я не хочу копаться в ваших головах сам.

Чжоу Ми уже открывает рот и успевает сказать тихое «мы...», как Рёук его сразу же перебивает:

— А давайте мы вместе закончим переносить вещи Кюхёна, и мы с Мими всё объясним у вас дома?

— Хорошая идея, — соглашается Чонун и направляется за последними сумками к машине Рёука.

Когда они заходят в квартиру и складывают вещи у стены в коридоре — Чонун с Кюхёном потом разберут их сами, — Чонун предлагает всем поужинать вместе и заодно всё обсудить.

После они перебираются в гостиную, где Рёук рассказывает, что знает Чжоу Ми с пяти лет, и — если быть честным — не ожидал увидеть того в их мире, но безумно рад этой встрече. А Чжоу Ми уже раз в десятый извиняется перед ним за столь долгое ожидание и крепко обнимает его.

Со стороны они выглядят счастливыми, но Чонун прекрасно понимает, что им придётся ещё долго навёрстывать столько лет разлуки.

А сам же он смотрит на Кюхёна, который пододвигается ближе и кладёт свою голову ему на плечо, и думает, что теперь всё точно на своих местах. 

И белое фортепиано посреди комнаты отлично вписывается в интерьер его — _их_ — квартиры.


End file.
